1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a print-medium post-treatment apparatus to perform post-treatment, such as, e.g., a punching or stapling operation, on a print medium transmitted from an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a print-medium post-treatment apparatus is arranged parallel to an image forming apparatus. In one example, a print-medium post-treatment apparatus contains a punch or stapler to perform a punching or stapling operation on a print medium, on which an image has been completely formed, transmitted from an image forming apparatus.
Such a print-medium post-treatment apparatus includes a body defining an outer appearance of the print-medium post-treatment apparatus. One side of the body is coupled to an image forming apparatus, and the other side of the body is provided with a first stack tray and a second stack tray. The first stack tray is arranged above the second stack tray, and both are used to support print media, which have been subjected to a punching or stapling operation, loaded thereon.
A first delivery path and a second delivery path are defined in the body, to guide the print media to the first stack tray and the second stack tray. Delivery rollers are arranged on the first delivery path and the second delivery path to move the print media along the first and second delivery paths. A converting guide is provided at a junction of the first delivery path and the second delivery path to allow the print media to move along any one of the first and second delivery paths. A delivery motor to drive the delivery rollers and a converting motor to drive the converting guide are installed in the body.